


Spinel and Aquamarine

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Au not a crossover, M/M, admitedly a cute scourge and giant troll monster, meet cute when the cute is a seven foot tall warrior or a human scourge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which gratitude drives him deep





	Spinel and Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/gifts).



> Cygate trollhunters au! All polished up like a gem

There was a human in trollmarket. Yes true, it was very tiny (even by human standards) and very very brightly blue (even by troll standards), but that was a human if they'd ever seen one before. He was running as after the trollhunter, as fast as his tiny human legs could move, fluffy white hair bouncing along like he wore a rabbit on his head.  
As soon as the trollhunter had returned underground he’d dismissed the amulet’s spell, daylight armour swapped for his more typical (and quiet) black-grey-purple ō-yoroi. Even here in relative safety he didn’t feel like going truly unarmoured.  
The human either hadn't noticed the giant colourful monsters who tripped over themselves as he passed, dodging out of the way and staring in shock. He hadn’t even paused at the entrance at the sight of even more vibrant rocks, the spires of crystal that built this place, or maybe he just didn't care, still racing after the weary trollhunter who still hadn't noticed his newest and most enthusiastic follower.  
Weaving through the crowd, going over feet and carts, under limbs and legs- all as they called out, "Hey mister, you just saved my life back there! You killed someone too, are you gonna get in trouble for that"?  
Rather abruptly the trollhunter stopped, tiny human running into their back and bouncing off it to the ground. Slowly he turned around and looked down at them, glowing red eyes that would have been intimidating if not for how bewildered he looked. "What-" he said "what in the world are you doing here"?


End file.
